


Scorpius's Dilemma

by Anathefangirl1199



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blonde, Blondie - Freeform, Cute, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Love, Love Confessions, Malfoy, Red - Freeform, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Rose - Freeform, Scorpius - Freeform, Spitfire - Freeform, Sweet, adoravle, friends - Freeform, red head - Freeform, stupid, wealsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathefangirl1199/pseuds/Anathefangirl1199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius likes Rose but, he doesn't know how to tell her. So, when he comes across an article about how to get girls to like you with the use of pick-up line's, he gives it a shot.<br/>ScorpiusxRose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpius's Dilemma

Scorpius’s Dilemma.

 

“Hey Spitfire! You know that the confundus charm is an unforgivable right?”  
“Bugger of Blondie, I’m not in the mood.” Rose replied annoyed at the young Malfoy’s antics.  
He had been at this for weeks now. Every time he saw her he would spit out some annoying pick up line and throw her a cheeky smile. Scorpius Malfoy would be the death of her, or, she would be the death of him. Yeah, that was more likely.  
“Come on Rosey play along please!” He replied widening his big grey eyes. Every time!  
“Fine,” she said practically growling,” Yes I know that the confundus charm is an unforgivable.”  
“Then how come you’re using it? And if you’re not then are you naturally mind blowing?” He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.  
“Malfoy,” Rose said her anger reaching the point of no return, “You have five seconds before I pound you to death!”  
The blonde’s eyes widened in fear,” Oh Salazar!” he said as he made a run for his life.  
\----xoxoxox----  
When Scorpius was finally in a place which was safe from the findings of Rose he stoped running and tried to get his breathing under control.  
He just couldn’t catch a break. He had no idea how to tell Rose that he liked her and every time he tried he ended up making her mad. “Ugh! Why am I so bad at this?” He asked himself.  
“Mate why are you talking to yourself?” the amused voice of his best friend asked.  
“Albus!” Scorpius exclaimed,” You are good with girls’ right?”  
Curiosity and amusement painted his face as he replied,” Yes, yes I am. Why?”  
“Well,” the blonde started,” Because I like this one girl and every time I try to tell her she gets angry. Mate I really need your help! I am desperate!”  
“Whoa! Okay Scorp who is this bird?” Albus asked, watching Scorp turn red as he sputtered out his response.  
“Well… It’s… arcohsoeo!” Scorpius said merging her name with a sneeze.  
Albus looked confused, “Sorry mate I didn’t get that. What’s her name?”  
Sighing deeply Scorpius said, “It’s Rose.”

\----xoxoxox----  
Albus had taken the news surprisingly well. He wasn’t angry or anything just a little bit shocked. He suggested that Scorpius try telling one more time but, this time with Albus in the same room, just to see what he was doing wrong.”  
Right now they were sitting in their Herbology class, watching Professor Longbottom explain the uses of Gilly Weed and Scorpius was bored. He already knew all of this and for the Ravenclaw he was he held no excitement for any of it.  
Rose was sitting to tables down and in Scorpius’s eyes looked absolutely incredible. Her enticing red hair was pulled back into a messy bun and the strands which had escaped her clip were gently caressing her freckled skin. Her face was scrunched up in concentration and her eyes were focused onto the parchment where she wrote her notes. Her ears stood up listening to every thing the Professor said. He was so screwed.  
\----xoxoxox----  
Once the class ended Scorpius and Albus followed Rose to the Gryffindor common room. Albus knew the password because of his siblings and was able to let them in.  
Standing inside the room Scorpius looked around till his eyes finally settled on Rose and as he reached her he said,” Hey Rose!”  
Her head whipped around at the sound of his voice and a groan erupted from her throat,” Not again.”  
“Let's commit the perfect crime: I'll steal your heart and you steal mine."  
The whole room was silent for what seemed like eternity and Rose’s eyes were opened wide but, before she could say anything Albus burst out laughing.  
“Oh! Hahahahahahahahahaha… Oh god Scorp!” He said trying and failing in his quest to form words.  
Letting his actions speak for him he grabbed his blonde best friends hand and made a run for the exit, yelling sorry on his way out.  
Just as the door closed behind him Albus started laughing again. “What the hell was that? Oh god that was even funnier than the time Lilly and I dyed James’s hair pink before his big game.”  
Scorpius frowned, “That was me truing to tell Rose how I feel,” He said chewing his cheeks and flushing a vibrant red.  
Albus stoped laughing, realizing just how serious his friend was, “Aw man that was you asking her out?”  
The blonde nodded, to embarrassed to say anything.  
“Okay man, we’ll work on that. I’ll help you out mate I promise.”  
\----xoxoxox----  
“Hey Rose, Will you… Um, What I am trying to say is, will you maybe consider, you know… um… doing my homework!”  
“Excuse me? And, why would I do your homework Scorpius!?” Rose yelled, her face as red as her hair.  
“Um… Nothing forget it bye bye.” Scorpius, now very aware of his impending doom said before bolting.  
Running, he made is way to Albus so that he could tell him that he would be alone forever.  
“Mate what’s wrong? Why are you running?” Albus asked when Scorpius came to an hault right in front of him.  
“Your way sucks and I am going to be alone FOREVER!” Scorpius yelled as he fell on to the bench in exhaustion. This was the tenth time this week he had run away from Rose and he was seriously getting tired of it, both physically and mentally.  
The blonde was pretty sure that the next time the redhead saw him; she wouldn’t wait for him to open his mouth and punch him no questions asked. “I tried asking her out again and ended up asking her to do my homework! Why would I do that? I mean who the hell even says something like that?!” Scorpius groaned with his head in his hands.  
“You WHAT?!” Albus said as he tried to control his laughter. He had never seen anyone who was as bad as Scorp was at asking girls out. It was like watching a puppy try to climb a wall.  
“Stop it Albus! This is serious; I am tired of running away every time I ask Rose out. It’s bloody painful you buffoon!” the Malfoy said exasperated at the Potter’s antics.  
“Ok sorry Scorp but, seriously mate how the hell, did this start in the first place? I mean why on earth did you ask here that lame-ass pick up line?”  
Scorpius blushed, a scarlet red. A color that Albus was now used to seeing on the blond, “Well, see it all started when I came across the magazine section in the library…”  
Albus raised an eyebrow and Scorpius turned redder. “There were a lot of magazines, there including muggle ones and I was going through this one that had an article about the best way to pick up girls. There were these catch phrases that it said would be sure to get which ever girl I was interested in, to like me. So I researched pick up lines and found a few wizarding ones and have been trying them on Rose ever since but, every time I do she threatens to hurt me and I have to run away and that’s why yesterday I came to you and you’re bloody useless as well!”  
Biting back his laugh for the umpteenth time that day Albus said, “Merlin’s Balls man! You really are completely bollocks at this aren’t you?”  
“You think!” Scorpius said sardonically.  
“Okay, So I know that this plan flunked but, how about you stay out of her way for a couple of days and then try again. This time however, try not to act like a retard would you?” Albus said mocking Scorpius.  
“Ha-ha.”  
\----xoxoxox----  
It had been three days since Scorpius had talked to Rose. She hadn’t even seen him and she missed him. She missed his stupid jokes and pick-up lines and the way his face went all red whenever he talked to her.  
Yes he was bloody annoying sometimes but, other times, she found him to be absolutely adorable and she hated the fact that he couldn’t just come out and tell her that he liked her.  
It was maddening beyond belief.  
\----xoxoxox----  
Scorpius hadn’t talked to Rose in three days and he missed her. He missed her fiery red hair, her angelic smile, her kind brown eyes that were so intense sometimes, he was sure he would melt.  
“Albus!” He yelled for his friend who was walking ahead of him.  
“What?”  
“I need to talk to her!” Scorpius whined.  
Albus shook his head sighing. This was the eight time this had happened in the past three days.  
“Geez, Scorp. We have been over this. You have to give it time.”  
The blonde shook his head, childishly,” No Al, I have to talk to her! I might die if I don’t.”  
The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes, He is such a drama queen, he thought now exasperated. Not wanting to listen to his friend talk about why Rose was the perfect being he gave in,” Fine mate. Do what you want, just don’t come running to me when Rose is chasing after you, got it?”  
“Yup!” Scorpius said, nodding his head like a five year old and then running of.  
\----xoxoxox----  
“Rose!” A voice called, making the red head stop instantly. Scorpius.  
She turned around in search for the owner of the voice and smiled, ever so slightly when her eyes landed no the blonde. He was smiling so brightly, she thought that she was looking at the sun.  
He walked over to her and sat down next to her, “Rose I need to tell you some thing.”  
She smiled casually, “Scorpius, before you do that I need to say something too.”  
“Really? Okay, you go first.”  
“Okay, I,” Rose started.  
“No wait!” Scorpius interrupted, afraid that if she went first he might lose the courage to say what he wanted,” I need to go first.”  
Rose was startled by the passion in his wonderful grey eyes and nodded, not knowing what to say.  
“Rose, I have wanted to tell you this for a very long time and every time I tried, wait can you not look at me when I say this?” Scorpius said, suddenly very conscious.  
Rose smiled amused but, nodded none-the-less and turned to face the other way. She wondered if he was ever going to be able to tell her.  
“Okay, better. Rose, I guess what I am trying to say is that I, well I, I, um… Okay. No I need to be looking at you to say this.”  
“Oh for the love of god Scorpius!” Rose exclaimed, as she pulled the blonde in and placed her lips over his.  
For the first few seconds he was so taken aback that he didn’t even move, he just sat there, confused but, just a she started to pull away he kissed her back.  
The kiss was haunting and beautiful, passionate and intense and neither of them pulled back till the very last breath of air between them was gone.  
For the first few minutes the two just sat there, staring at each other, neither knew what they should say, that was until Scorpius cracked a smile and said,” So Rose, did it hurt?”  
“What?” She said confused.  
“You know, when you fell from heaven.”  
Rose suppressed a smile and replied, “No, but it will hurt you if you continue saying such ridiculous things.”  
“Aw, come on. You know you love it.”  
“Yeah, yeah I do.”


End file.
